Technology currently exists for transferring telephone calls directed to one telephone number to a second, different telephone number. Such technology is often referred to as call forwarding and is most commonly utilized when a party or entity moves locations, but wishes to receive calls placed to its prior location and telephone number. Examples of such technology are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,057; 3,586,780; and 3,909,543.
However, such systems are designed for situations wherein the first number was at one time a valid, correct telephone number for the desired location, and for some reason that number has been changed. Such systems and technology do not address the situation wherein the number dialed is an incorrect number either because of a dialing error, or because the caller used the wrong number in the first place. In such occurrences, the party receiving the incorrect call typically recognizes the call as a misdial, informs the caller accordingly, and the call is terminated. No further information is available to the caller as to the correct number which should have been dialed. Directory assistance, or other forms of research are then required if the caller wishes to be connected to the desired destination.
It would be advantageous if a system were to be provided which would recognize a call as a misdial, and provide the caller with information with regard to the desired number, or a direct connection to the desired number. Moreover, it would be advantageous if during the call, the captive listener, i.e. the caller, were to be provided with additional information in the form of advertising.